The War of the Wardrob
by 2 Tone Deaf Hobbits
Summary: The war between Harry and Voldimort has been going on for years and years of which ones fashion sence is better So now the 2 tone deaf hobbits have come to bring to you the battle of the two with their cheery lipgloss nails and dont forget the hair dry!
1. Which is better fishnets or frills

We don't own a Harry Potter Book!

**Or a singing one**

thank you captain ovious

**thats ok**

Were the tone deaf hobbits so you have to

**Review ok I, I mean we don't care if it's short or mean just Review!**

**or I'll, i mean well sing(were very self centred)!**

Review!

Harry was fed up with Voldemort and his frills. "I just don't get it" Harry started, "How can Voldemort be betting me in the fashion show like I am so fab." Hermione looked up "Well he does have that beautiful frilly shirt with the words touch me if you dare on it!"

"Himmy, why do you like him more than me?"

"Well came on Voldi or YOU KNOW WHO is so hot so attractive so, so."

"So, even if u do have a magger crush on him go for me!"

"How dare you say I have a magger crush on him!"

"I'm sorry but I thought you were open to everyone knowing you love Voldi"

"I have more than a magger crush on him and I more than love him!"

"WOW HIMMNY it's unlike you to use bad gramma!"

"I mean dating Draco is great and all and his fine with me obsessing over Voldi but Draco kinda likes Britney Spears and his favourite song of hers is oops I did it again."

"I thought you loved that song why can't he like it!"

"He only likes it not loves it I want a man who loves Brittney! But not in that way!" Hermione was balling not that she was holding a huge metal ball and pegging it at Harry's eye as she would loved to be doing. You see Harry kinda broke up Hermione and her old boyfriend by saying to him that he should dump his little buttercup Himmningca a very long nickname for Hermione and go off with Brittney Spears. Unfortunately for him he didn't realize that on the wizarding channel they had tried to make her more fashionable by changing who she was and just keeping her name. But anyway that was when Ron came in. Ron was a very strange person because he had mood swings between really girl but not gay and muscle man. Right now Ron was muscle man!

"Ron!" Harry said much too excitedly since the last time Harry had seen Ron was a whole 5 minutes and that was why Harry run up to Ron screaming how much he missed him. "Ron! Which is better Fishnet stockings or………..."Ron was disgusted that Harry dare talk to him like that so he said "Harry, Harry why do you bother talking to me with such trivial things I just came to tell you that I feel like bashing someone up and was wondering who you would like me to make someone wish they were never bashed up." That's when Ron saw Hermione she was crying and quite loudly to. "Hermione do you want me to bash up Harry for you or just put a spell on him, hows the trochar spell Dumbledore said we could."

"No its ok I've got a much better idea." Hermione smiled as she said this as if a very smart yet evil idea was coming into her head.


	2. The unfastionable Photos

Chapter 2

Ron had now turned back to really girly but not gay. So that's when Harry had to act "Ron what do you think is better!"

"Harry I am well informed that you and your friend Voldemort want to have a huge fashion fight but well Harry………."

"What, I didn't do anything to the 3rd year toilets. I didn't I just walked in and saw it because I thought it was our toilets and well I forgot to report it."

"No that's not it you see well you know that news reporter………"

"Yes I do or course I know which one of my many reporters you are talking about. Why?"

"The one you didn't order by mail to make you look good and write every single story about you!"(Ron was saying this as if Harry were expected to know these kinds of things)."

"Oh that one of course I know who your talking about I was just testing you."(No joke)

"Right, whatever I believe you (cough, cough) but anyway she got one of your old pictures and put it on all the news letters and……" Ron wanted to see Harry's reaction before he continued.

"Oh no is it the pig one or the fish on or the sheep one or the hula girl one? I didn't mean to push her I thought she was a guy."

"No Harry those are going to be published next week." said

"Oh no it's the sock one!"

"No Harry she got a photo of you!"

"Ron we are not on a T.V. show (right now) and do not need you to suspend the time because I like to know things concerning me or fashion fast. Okay got that?"

"Well she got a photo of you in you-know-what clothing." Ron said this so fast that Harry hardly heard it. "Impossible!"

"I'm afraid it is not when you were first dropped off at the Dursley's they put you in……..in………..well you know I can't say the words……."finally Ron let out the words after it came quite clear that miming or drawing pictures would not help."You are in unfashionable clothing Harry……."a siver went around the room this is the first time Ron had ever said this word out loud but this did not help Harry.


End file.
